1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drink instrument, and more particularly, to a drink instrument with an internal straw inserted into the interior thereof during a packaging process, such that it can draw the internal straw automatically from the interior thereof when the drink instrument is opened to address the fluid contained therein.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, in case of drinking the drinking fluid within a drink instrument, such as a bottle, a can and the like, a separate straw should be prepared.
This of course gives much inconvenience to those who desire to drink the drinking fluid. To solve the inconvenience, there are provided various kinds of proposals in which a straw is inserted into the interior of the drink instrument such that a user can drink the fluid in a more convenient manner.
In the conventional practice, as shown in FIG. 9, a straw 10 is disposed in the just downward position of an opener 31 of a can 30 and if the opener 31 is depressibly separated from the can 30, the straw 10 is raised upwardly. In the above construction, the straw 10 must be disposed immediately below the opener 31 eccentrically formed on a predetermined position of the can 30, thereby making it difficult to be ideally applied in an automatic process line for, a large scale production of drinking cans.
That is to say, in the package process where the drinking fluid produced on the large scale after passing through a variety of automatic processes is filled in the drink instrument, the additional process in which the straw should be fixedly disposed immediately below the opener eccentrically formed on the predetermined position of the can has to be made by increasing separate facilities therefor and also can not be really realized in some respects, considering the automation production line of the factory.
As shown in FIG. 10, on the other hand, there has been provided another prior art proposal in which the straw 10 is inserted into the interior of a drink bottle 40. As shown, a predetermined hole is formed on a bottle opener 41, through which the straw 10 is inserted. However, this embodiment fails to obtain a practical use.